Crossing the Grey Line
by MistressSilvereyes
Summary: Sometimes the unexpected can be just what you have been waiting for. This is a repost with lots of improvements. please read and review. Kakashi/OC
1. Chapter 1

Soft, gray light drifted over the lush valley rousing the various life from their slumber, replacing the subtle hum of night with the beginning symphony associated with the daily bustle of a prosperous village. Sighing as once deserted streets seemed to fill before her eyes, Kurine trudged on mourning the loss of her solace and praying that things would remain uneventful.

' yea fat chance of that happening.'

At least the scenery was a spectacular distraction. Lush foliage overflowed from the forests and fields to meld into the surrounding eclectic structures until it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began.

"hidden leaf.......how fitting'

The rich scent of baking bread wafted up amid the earthy tones making the red heads stomach growl. It had been at least a day since her initial rations ran out and she hadn't found many people willing to oblige someone like her with some extra food. Not that she blamed them their apprehension was justified, somewhat, considering that it was human nature to fear the unknown but reason did not a belly fill. Now thick as fleas villagers began to surround each side of the street, throwing out glares and the occasional insult at the strange insulting visitor. This was nothing new unfortunately and Kurine had long ago learned to display as air of nonchalance despite the hurt that never quite seemed to go away.

' It doesn't matter. They don't really know you and are only reacting off their own fear and prejudice.'

She just kept looking at the horizon mentally replaying the mantra as the animosity grew along with the crowd. Eggs, cream and fresh fish joined their starchy counterpart, shops sparkled with warm vibrant colors beaconing costumers into their depths, and all around her families called out bidding their loved ones goodbye as they left off to an array of pursuits. Azure skies bursting with fluffy pure white clouds was the final touch to this picturesque scene making it easier for one scared lonely girl to keep her cool while desperately searching for the tall towers that housed the one woman she hoped would be happy to see her.

Trying her best to laugh it off as sharp edges bit into her skin Kurine turned to smile her assailants, a group of little boys hiding behind a tree.

"You all have very good aim."

Scurrying off toward their houses and safety from the "monster" the fearsome foursome disappear into a sea of cotton and flesh.

'At least no pitchforks or torches'

As the crowd thickened so did their spines and the comments and disdainful sneers which had been hidden behind hands started racing for the surface eager to leap out at her as she passed. Reaching up to brush back an unruly curl Kurine flinched at the dual onslaught of pain and the nauseating smell of copper. It was promising to be a very long day.

Finally free of the throng a pair of clumsy heels clicked wearily on the worn cobblestone, dragging their owner with them.

'I can't believe I let those clowns talk me into this. This whole scene could have been avoided had I been in normal clothes and shoes I can actually walk in.'

No , she had to be dressed like a lady else risk insulting the leader and elders of the village. At least that is what her overbearing uncle had yelled at her when she had dared to request wearing something nice, but practical seeing as she was sailing across an ocean and would be trekking it the rest of the way on foot. Stepping back to free her heel from the back hem of this ridiculously long dress Kurine felt the supporting foot slip. Suspended midair she tensed preparing for the inevitable kiss of cobblestone.

" Are you ok?"

Warm and much softer than stones worn smooth by generations of shinobi feet, one gallant knight smiled down into soft hunter eyes. He smiled watching color bloom into the peachy complexion as relief flooded her system. Forcing frozen hands and frazzled mind to work the relieved girl disentangled from her unfortunate victim.

" Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

Busying trembling hands with fixing the skewed dress Kurine allowed collected herself before glancing back up frowning as a glint of silver caught her eye. Her perpetual lack of grace had unsettled the headband he was wearing.

"Gah, I'm sorry. I'm such a klutz."

Gasping as strong fingers caught her wrist, she felt herself flush as a smile turned the corner of his lips.

" There's no need to fix it. I always wear it this way."

Flushing up to her hairline the red head found herself wishing that she had fallen. Maybe then she could have used smacking her head as an excuse for such inane stupidity.

Highlighted by the deep flush, a smattering a freckles drew the jounin's attention away from the far too amusing shock glimmering behind the sharp attentive eyes. Bright coppery crimson hair, peachy skin, and those mossy eyes made the girl unique and gave reason for a second look even though she wasn't a considerable beauty. As the blush settled he caught the most distinguishing features that nearly knocked him for a loop.

'wait....no it can't be...'

There hidden among the subtle tan specks was six entire too recognizable marks three on each cheek. Sadly though they were the lesser of the two evils as a pair of pointed ears appeared out from under the frizzy curls they had been hiding in.

" I didn't mean to offend you. I though I had knocked it somehow when I barreled into you. "

Cracking around the edges Kurine started to ramble in a vain attempt to keep from sobbing in front a stranger. Tearing he gaze away from the scuffed, ghastly excuses for footwear she felt everything fade just for a moment as he smiled scratching his head nervously.

" No harm done. I wouldn't be much of a ninja if I let some little slip of a girl get the best of me."

Unable to resist the flood of gaiety, she laughed only blushing again when a snort slipped out. Though the deep resounding chuckle that followed was worth the embarrassment.

" I'm Kurine by the way. I really do appreciate you not letting me fall flat on my face."

"I'm Kakashi, and it's all in a days work."

Taking the offered hand he was surprised at how calloused it was, especially when her manner and attire screamed nobility.

" Nice ears by the way."

Tsunade chuckled from her window as she heard the final remark and watched her former babysitting charge saunter away from the dazed lady.

' Not even noon and stealing hearts already huh hatake.'

Shaking her head, the gorgeous, timeless hokage made her way down knowing that the next person Lady Silver stumbled upon might not be as tolerant.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Konaha Lady Silver I hope your trip was pleasant."

Bowing respectfully Kurine smiled at the stunning woman, " It's a pleasure to meet you Madame Hokage. My trip was fine but I must say I am glad to see the end of it."

That glassy glimmer and the plastered smile said differently but the sanin wasn't going to press the issue, for now. She was sure that the girl has seen more than enough for a day.

'Probably more than enough for a lifetime.'

"Well you must be exhausted from the long trip. So why don't a show you to your room and then we can have some tea. I would love to hear your first impression of Konaha."

Sighing the overwhelmed girl nodded and followed her buxom host into the airy winding maze, not missing the quelling look the woman shot her guardsmen as they passed by. Reminded of her trek through the sea of animosity she couldn't help but click on the fact that these three men where the only ninja in she had seen so far. Did they live and work in a different part of the village? Or maybe they were really that good. Giving into the urge to glance out over into the forest looming out the high curved windows, she giggled inwardly at the thought of masked figures wielding katanas on their back skulking through the swaying branches.

"Once we get to the top you can feel free to burn those shoes if you like."

Kurine liked her already. Basking in the warmth the woman portrayed the red head let the smile melt and creep up into her eyes, " that obvious huh?"

"Only to those of us who relate. I'm Tsunade by the way, please feel very free to address me as such."

Dark circles, a recently healed cut on her face and the weariness that she was desperately trying to hide was calling out to the older sanin making her already want to protect and support her. She just couldn't help taking an instant liking to the girl, much like a rather dimwitted blonde that had blown into her life just weeks before she returned to the village to accept her fate. Which had turned out to be one of the best decisions she ever made honestly. Lost so deep in thought Tsunade almost stumbled herself when the red head suddenly stopped.

" I'm Kurine and It's a deal. And you know you really do have too many stairs in this place."

Oh yea they would get along just fine.

Relishing the freedom that real clothes brought her, Lady Kurine Silver was taking in the exquisite surroundings, ones far more lush than she had ever been housed before. Silk the color of mint lined walls on opposite sides of the room illuminating a center wall where a lavish tapestry depicting a lake scene so realistic and stature that she could have jumped in for a swim hung framed on each side by dual sets of curved picture windows that opened to a long wide ledge practically built for someone to climb out and gaze out over the picturesque scene below.

Desperate not to disturb the tranquility provided by her room the usually messy girl quickly picked up the discarded items tucking them away in the adjoining closet and took one last wistful look over the clean soft futon nestled in the center of cherry floors polished to mirror like shine.

' I just might like it here'

Still shaken from the strife of having to deal with yet another in a long line of vicious villagers the red head treaded gratefully towards some tea and a leader who seemed not to hold the same bigoted ideals as those in her care.

Three minutes, that was all it took before Kakashi pocketed his book and lept into the sanctity of some nearby trees. Rumors were running rampant and unfortunately for their new guest they were far from flattering. A good number of people were even considering her some sort of spy or worse a weapon sent from another village in order to infiltrate and destroy their own. Having the sand invasion still fresh in their minds added to the hysteria, but he knew that had the red head looked any different then she would have been given the benefit of the doubt. Personally though the witch hunt that was gaining strength as big idiotic mouths kept throwing fuel on the fire was getting tiresome, if not a bit disturbing as well. Much to his own disgrace he had watched numerous times as the mob had turned on Naruto for no real reason except their own fear. Picking up the pace more to clear his head than any actual time related reason, the copy nin faded into a silver blur glinting out from the leafy darkness.

"He's late. Again."

Keeping downwind Kakashi took a moment to watch his once students, a habit he had picked up from his own sensei and had perfected over the years. Lately though the once vibrant, outgoing nature that they once exuded from 50 feet away had cooled to a depression that both Sakura and Naruto failed to hide behind their fake exuberance. Sasuke had left a hole there that Sai and Yamato could never fill. For this reason as much as anything else he questioned the hokage's reasoning at having his team meet Lady Silver right off the bat. His brilliant cherry blossom wasn't too worrisome.

Gawking would probably be the worst she would do before smoothing into a diplomatic politeness. Sakura's training over the last few years would assure that. Naruto well he was a different story entirely. The legendary loudmouth of Konaha may be friendlier than a new puppy but having such a blatant reminder of his own shackles might be that the straw that breaks the camels back. Slipping down to get a better veiw Kakashi couldn't help but smile. It seemed so long ago when he took on the most hormonal, aggravating bunch of genin that had ever crossed any sensei's path. Despite all the petty squabbles and emotional episodes over the years, they remained loyal to each other above anything else, which in the end was the redeeming factor that started them all off in the first place. A steady breeze dipped down, ruffling the cropped cotton candy strands causing the aspiring medic to glance back at nearby tree just missing him.

'Your catching on blossom'

Sakura had been the one to have visibly changed the most out of the pair. After being taken on as the hokage's apprentice she had seemed to bloom overnight without the distraction of the stoic uchiha heir quickly becoming one of the most sought after medics just under Tsunade herself. Under that meticulously constucted shell still lay that hurt empty girl who had been left shivering on a cold bench while the her love walked willingly away from her. On the second look the sliver haired man knew he was caught.

'At least Naruto is still oblivious.'

He had been the only one that Sakura had allowed herself to lean on, even more so after her parents death was added to the bitter cocktail she had to drink everyday. Seeing the blank vacant expression on the once lively glowing face had sent chills down his spine. Not one tear had fallen from those eyes as the last Haruno stared down into the final resting place of the couple which had given her life. There was no mourning, no reaction at all, nope ever dutiful to the cause Sakura wiped the dirt off her hands and took up the night shift. Naruto had truly stepped up then and made sure to schedule as many training sessions with other teams and of course dragging her to Ichiraku's twice a week in order to make sure that his friend and partner didn't fall completely apart. He himself had still trained with the same ferocity but had lost the wide eyed innocence somewhere along the way. Three years with Jiraya had sharpened his skills and made him a powerful force to be reckoned with. He would easily pass for chunin, and possibly even jounin if the "pervy sage" left him in the village long enough to test. Ether way the village owned quite a debt of gratitude to the jinchuuriki, one that would most likely never come.

' Your parents would have been so proud.'

Shaking his head at the two lumps leaning haphazardly on a recently fallen log Kakashi vaulted down. Neon colors had never looked so sad.

"Yo."

Eyes and temper blazing Naruto found himself chunking the rock he's been worrying at the apathetic man casually strolling up three hours late. Year after year of this treatment was maddening, and he was over it.

" Your over three hours late! That's sad even for you!"

Caught between amusement and amazement at the boys gall, Kakashi flicked the stone away.

" I have a good reason this time."

Sakura rolled her eyes disgustedly. This man's excuses were pathetic even at the best of times and she really didn't want to see what asinine situation he had formed this time.

" No comment their Sakura?"

Glaring scathingly at the crinkle mocking her from underneath his eye the livid medic forced her temper down.

" Nothing I could say in front of you Sensei."

' Ouch little one your tongue is lethal.'

This was ridiculous! Why did he get to get away with such obnoxious, infuriating behavior while they both had to crawl out of bed at the crack of dawn in order to be on time. Sakura may be able to brush it off but there was no way in hell he would.

" What was it now Sensei? Black cat? Old Lady? Lost on the path of life?! Your such a damn hypocrite!"

The former anbu flung a bored look over at the ranting boy.

" If you really want to know. I was in Lady Tsunade's office. She has invited us to meet Lady Silver this morning."

Working in the hospital brought you more than just sick patents, it also made the cherry blossom privy to all the latest gossip and said lady had been floating around on peoples lips for quite some time.

" I thought she wasn't going to be here until later in the week."

Smirking at the reaffirmed proof that konaha nurses really did have the biggest mouths around he shrugged, " obviously her trip was shorter than originally thought."

Arriving early wasn't so much of an issue as the other things she had heard. Open mindedness was essential to all ninja due to the peculiarities common with the major clans but Sakura had heard things said that went far beyond unuseal eyes and hosting beetles.

"Umm sensei, have you seen her?"

Kakashi didn't need the Sharigan to read the thoughts loomed behind the uneasy question.

" Yes in fact I happened to run into her right before heading over here. Seemed to be normal as far as I can tell."

Coming out of his daze Naruto was psyched. No training today! Sure they had to go play host to some new Lady but anything that didn't involve sweat and pain was top of his list.

" Well what are we waiting around here for?"

'He wouldn't be so enthusiastic if he knew.'

Unable to shake his concern the older nin feel in behind his overanxious charge, hoping for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Warm freshly scented breezes had been her downfall. Crawling out onto those irresistible sun bleached tiles had encouraged the wariness collecting throughout the long trip to surface pulling it's host into a welcoming oblivion.

" Lady Silver?"

Readjusting her eyes to the bright afternoon sun Kurine stretched feeling life flow back into her muscles. It was only when her hands got caught in the tangled curls that she realized that those deceptively friendly drafts had a dark side.

'I'm surprised that family of swallows floating around earlier didn't take up residence.'

The monstrosity would have to be dealt with before tea, else it might attack someone. Climbing back though the window turned out to be trickery than it was going out. Mostly because the ledge was about two feet below the actual sill and it wasn't long before a dark haired woman stared down at the snarl of limbs that should have been a visiting dignitary.

"Are....are you ok?"

Reassembling her limbs in proper order the embarrassed lady smiled up at the swine swaddling woman, " Yea just napping."

Shizune grinned back and offer her hand to the unusual girl.

" Looks relaxing, I'm Shizune, Tsunade personal assistant. She sent me up just to see if you were up to having tea."

Surprised by how calloused the delicate hand was when she took it Kurine stared for a second considerably impressed by how schooled the dark haired woman's reaction was, even if her pig did seem a little uneasy. Soft spoken, calm, level headed and a understated beauty the woman was a perfect complement to the somewhat overwhelming Hokage.

"It's nice to meet you. And if you give me a moment to tame this rats nest I'll be happy to join you."

Startled as the fiery girl turned away Shizune had to wonder if her mentor really knew what she was doing. Tea was going to be interesting to say the least that was for sure.

Barreling in with his usual grace Naruto proceeded to take out a stack of scrolls and two chair before ending up in a heap on the floor. Rubbing her already pounding temples the sanin fought the urge to strangle the idiot. Adoration aside Tsunade knew the brat was going to be the death of her someday.

"Naruto! Look what you've done! I'm sorry sensei."

Add her spirited little cherry blossom in the mixture and it promised to be migraine inducing. She didn't know how hatake did it.

' must know something the rest of us don't.'

Smirking from his spot in the doorway the nin in question watched the display with absent amusement. This scene had been played out a million different ways over the years and was old news as far as he was concerned . There was no need for interference unless Sakura did real damage and even then he was sure that the most famous medic in Konaha history would be able to more than handle it.

" Where is Lady Silver?"

Glowering at his audacity to play the causal observer while his children were busy destroying her office the irate medic was mentally calculating at least thirty ways to torture the man without causing any permanent harm. He was the one of the best jounin she had and it wouldn't do to have him out of commission for very long.

" Shizune said she would be down in a minute. Hopefully by then I won't have to explain why two supposed high ranking chunin are scuffling on the floor like three year olds!"

Two flushed frantic apologies later said shinobi had managed to put everything back into place and sheepishly slunk back to stand beside their former sensei, one a little more gingerly then his companion.

Hurtling through the labyrinth of halls Kurine cursed herself for losing track of time now twice in a one day.

' Is it even possible to be late to being late? Great way to make a first impression

half wit.'

Dodging yet another slick solid stone wall the frazzled lady willed her hair to cooperate and prayed she wouldn't slip. Breaking her nose or some other more important body part would be a cherry on top of this whole laughable day.

"Geeze I thought you said she was going to be down in a minute Granny Tsunade."

Patience was not a strongsuit easily found within her shinobi, quadruply so for the orange one now sulking on the floor and it was starting to give her a nervous tick. Where was Kurine though? She didn't seem to be one of those girls who took three hours to make herself presentable. Unwilling to give notice to numerous other possibilities cropping up in her mind Tsunade just sipped her sake laced tea ignoring Naruto's whining, to focus more on the arresting similarities between him and lady silver. Ones that had been the deciding point in whether or not this meeting was going to actually happen. His reaction to her could go eather way and at least here the environment was controlled and there was more than enough power to subdue them both should things take a turn for the worst.

' Oh brat, Kurine I hope you take to each other. Your gonna need the support in this world full of power hungry people who would use you both for their own ends.'

Just like those impertinent fools from the Silver family who had practically bombarded her office almost 6 months ago throwing down bribes disguised as favors. Their sleaze alone made her want to chunk them out the nearest window and shove their negotiations where the sun doesn't shine, just thinking about the slanderious filth that her supposed representive spewed was enough to make her blood boil, but once they actually mentioned the girl who would be coming to Konaha Tsunade relented and swallowed down her disgust. After they had left research had consumed her. The sad story they had provided was riddled with holes the blond bombshell was determined to fill. Kurine Aurora Silver was so much more than an unwanted demon child born to a harlot ostracized from a hypercritical family who only worried about their reputation and she wanted to have that proof in hand when the girl arrived. Weeks went by and all that Shizune and she seemed to find where a lot of dead ends and hearsay construed by the fearful villagers who passed it along. It wasn't until Kurine turned up in a seaside inn along the border of wave country that the mystery began to unravel itself. Sufficed to say the truth shocked the Hokage worse than she ever believed it would and caused her to detest the Silver family even more than she already did. Shaking her head at those brainless oafs Tsunade slid her gaze to the inner doors wondering if she should go and look for the red head. Coming back she caught Kakashi's eyes his own interest hidden there behind his deep liquid eyes. Sensing the growing apprehension building between her sensei Sakura stepped up pulling the fifth's attention.

"Maybe I should...."

Cut off mid comment Sakura turned in time to see a brightly colored blur burst into the room rambling, hands full of frizzy curls that were falling as rapidly as she could pin them.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Lady Tsunade. I feel asleep out on the ledge while taking in that breathtaking veiw."

Taking a deep breath she turned almost bowled over by the assalt on her senses.

'No it couldn't be.'

Everyone froze, shuddering, as the atmosphere shifted menacingly once those flickering emerald eyes honed in on stunned sky blue. Catching the glint of steel Kurine felt her blood rush forward and an instinctive growl rumble against the back of her throat. Colors swirled violently as the smell of fox intensified urging it's kindred spirit to claw it's way to the surface, thirsting to dispose of the insolent whelp who dared to brandish a weapon at her. Desperate to keep control she dug her razor sharp nails into her palm, reeling as the dizzying rich scent of iron melded into the multitude already assaulting her senses.

"Noooo!"

Unable to stomach watching such agonizing suffering any longer Naruto crept closer nearly touching the soft lavender cotton only to be brought up short by eyes so malevolent they congealed his blood. Riveting back on the intoxicating fear radiating from the now trembling blond she lurched forward, only to be consumed by darkness.

As the pale lifeless girl fell into awaiting arms the orange ninja doubled over collapsing onto his knees retching his breakfast onto the floor. Pausing to make sure the idiots sickness was merely nerves Tsunade rushed forward unnerved by how deathly pale lady silver was, not to mention how volatile her demonic chakra turned out to be.

"Thank you Kakashi."

Mercilous eyes bore through her as she approached, "Did I really have a choice?" Running a quick check the sanin was relived to see that kurine was fine other than her half healed hand. Once the chakra had faded from her hands the livid woman whirled around pinning the flailing genin to the wall by his throat.

"What were you thinking?! Do you realize what you could have done?!"

Seeing red as the boy squirmed wordlessly under her grip Tsunade just tossed him away, too disgusted to trust her restraint. Still huddled into a corner Sakura watched as her partner slumped to the floor bonelessly. Memories of her own brushed with death flooded back with a vengeance as she watched the scene unfold. Horrified by the prospect of another crazed transformation the young medic fled not willing to put herself in the middle of another confrontation like the last. Slumped over in her chair, Tsunade had never looked so close to her age, it was disturbing.

"I'm s...sorry."

Crystal tears broke free from their confines at the horse choked words burning their way down her ashen cheeks. Traveling over to the red haired girl who lied only inches away from her own blood Sakura sobbed harder. She had whisker marks, just like Naruto.

Crawling over to his sensei the Jinchuuriki peered down transfixed by how porcelain and delicate she looked, a complete contradiction from the beast with blood lust gleaming in its eyes.

' what have they done to you?'

Brushing away a stray strand that had caught on the dark lashes quietly fluttering against the lightly freckled cheeks; Naruto felt his heart crumble. Nestled there in the long wavy locks was the obvious reason why Kakashi had described her as unusual

"Fox ears.....She has fox ears."


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly the world started coming back into focus, eucalyptus and jasmine wafted up a subtle relaxing sign that her group must have taken a field trip.

' Sake and vanilla.......fresh ink and sandalwood ........hmmm apples?'

Three distinct distinguishable smells mingled in with the underlying fox that she was attempting to ignore or it would overtake her once again. Thankfully they were all distracted, which made eavesdropping that much easier.

" So she's like my.....umm cousin?"

His voice made her stomach lurch as orange, blue, and silver swirled behind he eyes. Nothing was making sense, he tied to attack her but he was so melancholy now. Plus there was no way they could actually be related, her family had never been here before. Right?

"Something like that."

Who did she think she was fooling? Even if he hadn't been gifted with an inherent sense for chakra fluctuation, the facial expressions would have been a dead give away, but is she wanted to play possum then far be it for him to stop her. Unable to hold them any longer Kurine released the hold on her ears.

"Well, well welcome back."

Tsunade hadn't been fooled ether but like the lazy perv she decided not to push. Watching clear emerald eyes blink readjust themselves to the late afternoon light had been a tremendous relief.

"You gave us quite a scare."

Completely hoarse the red head greedily accepted the cool glass from the older woman. Now that they knew, what would they think of the half bred freak of nature they have invited into their village? Why was she being so nice? Despite the foggy details Kurine knew that she had lashed out at the boy. She would have killed him given the chance, enjoyed it even.

"I'm a monster."

Pausing at the heart wrenching insult Tsunade lost track of her red head's pulse. There on her shoulders was the same albatross that hung around Naruto's neck, and had nearly consumed the current kazekage as well.

" No more than I am."

Looking up to refute Kurine's voice got locked in her throat as she nearly drowned in the turbulent cerulean eyes. As he moved closer things rapidly flew into place.

" Whisker marks.....You..you have whisker marks."

Instinctively her hand slipped away from the warm physicians touch desperate to touch them, to reassure herself that they were real. Three on each side, no more than a blemish, she wasn't alone, there was someone else out there, just like her.

'A fox, A fox.....he's like me...'

Tracing his strong smooth cheeks reverently the once fearsome girl was in awe. It was real, he was warm and solid, standing only feet away from her.

"But how?"

Oblivious to the others the two interconnected souls drifted together pulled by an unseen but immensely powerful force. Kneeling down Naruto dropped his head onto the edge of the bed, guilt eating away at him. Here was someone who could understand his plight better than anyone else alive and he would have cut her down earlier with little thought until it was too late.

"I'm sorry Lady Silver,....I...I just thought you were going to attack my friends....I ...I didn't know."

Reaching down to stoke the soft golden spikes Kurine smiled her heart bursting with joy at having found him.

"I'm sorry too Kitsen."

Lifting his head Naruto swept away a tear trailing over the red heads own mirrored marks, closing the gap completely he crushed her into his chest as the years of lonliness, of being ostracized, and all the hatred from other as well as their own spilled into the thin linen lining both of their shoulders . He knew and didn't hate her. He knew and didn't judge her. He knew because he was her.

Claiming the all this soppy melodrama was made her need a drink, Tsunade ushered everyone into dinner that she had called for earlier. Still very unsettled Kurine opted to sit at the opposite end of the table from her hostess, instead of by any particular person. Too many things would need to be settled within her own mind before any long term proximity would be comfortable. Taking the opportunity to fill the awkward silence the blonde bombshell explained what had been uncovered in all the weeks of research that both her and shizune had spent prior to kurine's arrival, pausing periodically to allow the girl in question to fill in what blank spots were left. She had done similar reseach herself a couple of summers ago in hopes of finding some other, any other relatives to stay with. Finding out more than she bargained for he youngest lady silver broke down and had been working up until recently to accept her heritage. She was also far to intelligent to believe that it had been pure coincidence that both her and Naruto had found out about their secrets at the same time or the fact that she had been sent to Konaha instead of anywhere else. Too much of this wasn't adding together.

" So Kurine if you don't mind me asking, How old are you?"

Sakura just couldn't help herself she was completely engrossed. Her obsession with mysteries and the excitement she felt for Naruto having found the first real family he has ever had had the pinkette completely enthralled.

" I'm sorry Sakura but I don't know."

Air ringing with as heavy hand crafted sticks fell into half empty dishes the conversation crashed to a halt. Placing her fork aside, chopsticks were still beyond her reach, Kurine waited unsurprised when loudmouth was first to break the ice.

"How can you no know how old you are?"

Sighing she worked up the nerve to answer, knowledge of how worthless she was to her family wasn't a burden that she particularly wanted to share. Green, yellow and orange having long lost their luster she figured the silence had stretched on long enough.

" My Uncle never told my birthday. He said house pets didn't have one why should I."

Draining her glass the red head realised that there wasn't enough liquid in the world to wash away the bitterness lingering from home.

" So I've been counting the summers since my mother's death. I was told by the cook I was very young at the time but he couldn't remember how young."

Flickers of pain and the sting of air against warm blood flashed though Naruto's mind, barely even registering above all those evil things he imagined doing to her family.

" How...how could they treat you like that!? Your their own flesh and blood! Who do they think they are!?"

Sakura yelped as red flecks interspersed themselves into the clear icy blue. Eyes darting between sanin and jounin she begged her former and current sensei's to step in , do anything to shift his focus elsewhere.

" I appreciate your ire, but it really doesn't matter."

Catching the badly surpressed yawn the angry blond simmered down into a mild disgust and for once in his life decided that this might not be the best time to pick up an argument. Swooping in for a bone crushing hug he promised to come by soon and take her out to meet the rest of his friends.

" They'll love you! Just wait."

Honestly the prospect made Kurine feel sick but she smiled and agreed anyway, not having the heart to wipe that earsplitting grin off his face. Having said her goodbyes to Sakura and thanking Tsunade for everything, she drug herself out the door nearly running into the silver nin for the second time that day.

" Can I escort you to your room?"

Silent observation had always been a speciality, even a hobby when intrigued and under all those polished ingrained manners lay a lonely girl harboring a tempestuous hold over her feral nature. Surrounded by deep chocolate pannels and cool speckled marble the polar pair flowed along the winding hallways words rising and falling between them until one stubborn sentence broke the surface.

"It doesn't happen very often."

Her frozen smile had finally slipped leaving her vulnerability practically tangible.

" How often?"

Playing dumb would have insulted her intelligence and Kakashi needed the answers as much for his own curiosity as for the safety of the village. Fidigiting with the jade hairsticks peeking up out of her rats nest Kurine wished to be anywhere but there having this conversation with a devastatingly appealing man.

"Rarely only when I get overwhelmed of upset. I've never been unable to control it before though."

Feeling crushed under his scrutiny she stopped whirling on him as her door loomed just a step away in the darkness. Tension mounted almost ten fold as leaving them both teetering at it's edge. Unable to take it any more she sputtered out the first thing that came to mind.

" I have a tail."

Miles away the copy nin faultered, "did you just say you had a tail?"

" Yes a big bushy fox tail. I keep it wrapped around my waist to that it's easier to hide. My ears freak people out enough, so I thought it would be best if I didn't add to it."

Reading the skepticism reflecting in his deep onyx eye, the vixen rolled up the lavender fabric and allowed the ginger appendage to unwind.

"Genetics between species seem to be a bit tricky."

Years of being a shinobi had shown him things that normal people would never have seen but watching a fluffy tail flick side to side behind this pretty red head had him floored.

"You shouldn't hide it. People will find out anyway and will be even more suspicious if it looks like your keeping secrets."

Swallowing the twinge of hypocrasy that had wormed it's way up she raised an eyebrow.

" So how many people know about Naruto's secret."

That visible flinch spoke volumes. Nodding quietly Kurine excused herself leaving behind the brooding man with a sharp click.


	5. Chapter 5

Balmy summer winds rustled though the blushing sakura blossoms Kurine had nestled herself in to watch the sunrise, capturing soft helpless petals to swirl away adding themselves to the subtle northerly twang. Enhanced senses were definitely a bonus of her mixed parentage. They allowed a greater sense of the natural cycles around her as well as a favored past time.

'The first snap of winter should be just around the corner, a couple weeks at most.'

Vain attempts at distraction were failing though as her thoughts were still brimming over with the last 24 hours. Torn between several different emotions she had spent all the long hours of darkness tying to sort it out. Exhausted by the restless sleep and a heavy heart the hanyou gave in as her eyes refused to stay open any longer. Drifting away on a sea of unconsciousness, aided by warm breezes and the earthy scents of the forest Kurine was pulled toward a very distinct set of troublesome colors hidden deep within her minds eye.

Black and silver.

Leave it to a half bred harlot from another country to throw all the things he knew to be right completely out the window. At least the ones that involved the loudmouthed blue eyed jinchuuriki that he'd been avoiding for most of his young life; Up until fate dropped him into his lap along with a moon eyed kunoichi and a brooding vengeful uchiha. What had endeared them to him was torturous on a good day. A lost boy who never knew his parents or the disgraceful secret that stalked him like an insidious shadow, another uchiha he couldn't save, and an inspiring medic who worked herself tirelessly not only saving others but her teammates from themselves.

'Obito, rin, maybe if you had been here you could tell me something else to do to save my students from all their pain.'

Once again he was thankful that Naruto was born to the parents he was, otherwise they very well could have been dealing with another Gaara or Itachi, a Soul who had been drawn into the darkness and then controlled by it. Winding his way down the well beaten path Kakashi caught a shift in the breeze.

'Cinnamon....and fox?'

Creeping a bit closer he spotted a ginger tail among the pastel foliage. Once a deep crimson her hair was now aflame as the speckled sunlight caught interwoven strands of gold bringing them to life. He now realized why this creaturesque nymph looked so out of place last night. It wasn't her element. Not like here where she seemed to grow out of the earth itself. Outwardly peaceful the copy nin wasn't fooled by her act as those supersonic ears zeroed in on his presence.

'She would be an excellent tracker.'

Needless to say his team had never been on renown for their stealth. Sure they could ID a target with the best of them but doing so without being caught was an entirely different story. Between the pink hair, the orange jumpsuit and quick tempers they were a walking neon sign no matter how hard they tried. After a multitude of failed attempts he had just accepted the flaw and made an effort to home their endurance and speed.

'If we can't be stealthy, then at least we'll be able to get away.'

So impossibly close to the leaves around them, her eyes were nearly invisible until they blinked slowly from the precarious perch.

"What are you doing out so early?"

Tucking his hands into his pockets Kakashi lounged against an opposite tree watching her glow amongst the swaying branches.

"Habit, I guess."

"Same here, mornings were the only times I could get out. My family tended to sleep in late. Plus I've always loved nature. The smell of fresh flowers, lush grass, and heady wood has always had a relaxing effect on me."

Chuckling lightly she leapt down eyebrows smirking louder than her lips.

"Maybe because I'm part of it."

Wild and untamed, the former Anbu felt his pulse quicken at the sight of her up close. Flowing, tousled waves rippled down her back setting a perfect background for the low cut tank top and loose pajama pants both the same emerald as her gleeful eyes. Beneath that creamy, glowing skin taunted him as it rose and fell with her panting breaths.

'I wonder if it's as soft as it looks.'

Staring distractedly, lost in his thoughts Kakashi felt his sharigan flare to life converging instinctively on the discolored scars streaking across the peachy completion.

'Those are new, but weren't fresh enough to be from thorns or branches.'

Following the worried gaze Kurine smiled, pulling away enough to break his trance.

"Just some mischievous kids, nothing to be concerned about."

Livid at the dismissive tone he scowled catching the crook of her elbow in his calloused gloved hand.

"and all the others?"

Rehearsed from years of dodging child activists trying to get their feet wet by helping a poor little pet project Kurine lied with professional ease.

"I was clumsy as a child."

He no more believed that pathetic line than if she had claimed to be from mars. Itching to confront her, he yanked the obstinate red head closer, noticing right off how diligently she was tearing into her bottom lip. Gaze locked on the field not far from where they both stood Kurine was quickly giving way to panic. Desperate to return to the safety of the tranquil pond themed room the hokage had given her, she pulled breaking free from the copy nin's slackening grip before disappearing back up the way she came.

"Bye Kakashi Hatake, enjoy your morning."

Cursing under his breath Kakashi watched her leap gracefully through the trees sliding further out of view until becoming nothing more than a copper blur against the azure sky.

"Hello Tsunade."

It was late, almost midmorning already and she felt slightly guilty about appearing so lazy. Sleep had claimed her all of ten seconds after her heart had finally slowed down and hadn't let Kurine out of it's clutches until about five minutes ago. Sipping her now tepid third cup of tea left by Shizune earlier the sanin nodded back. See the thing about being Hokage was that you had to be up very early, early enough even to see a pajama clad twenty something crawl back through an open window like the hounds of hell were nipping at her heels.

"You must be exhausted after yesterday."

Busying herself with pouring a large cup of jasmine tea, apparently no one drank coffee here, the hanyou tried ignoring the implications dripping off the coy statement, as well as those all knowing eyes burning a hole in her back.

"I couldn't sleep this morning. So I went into the woods to watch the sunrise."

Sunlight streamed in though all six windows strewn around the room making the intricate marble floors and caramel colored panels glow intensely. Slipping into an overstuffed russet blue armchair Kurine sighed.

'I hope I never have to leave.'

In the paltry thirty-six hours since she arrived, Konaha seemed more like home than the sprawling estate that her uncle had banished her from. Not to mention the fact that this extraordinary woman sitting across from her had shown the girl more kindness than anyone else in her entire life. Peeking over one of the numerous mission reports, some several weeks old, the hokage in question covertly studied her unusual guest. Tea was helping relax her but the left over anxiety was palpable.

'Most likely from last night.'

"My lady, there are a couple of messages from Suna requesting the final plans for the Banquet honoring Kazekage Gaara."

Dropping her cup to the desk, cracking her third one this week, Tsunade drug her hands frustratedly through the long strands framing her face. Even with the added help of academy assistants, Shizune, and the normal chunin secretaries, the work was piling up and would one day crumble smothering her in the process.

'It was easier being an anbu!'

Hell Anbu was probably even better for her health. Just for the Banquet alone she still needed to set a menu, pass out invitations, coordinate the escort, and a million other little annoyances that was going to drive her over the fine edge of sanity she still possessed.

"Can I do anything to help?"

Yea having you host who happens to be the leader of a village full of ninja lose her mind wasn't something anyone wanted to happen. So tossing her assistance in for good measure couldn't hurt. That smile she got back though was a little disturbing.

'Your not part wolf are you? Please don't eat me!'

You know you're up the creek without a paddle when being eaten alive was a better option. Glaring at the still smirking woman the furious lady silver found herself now waiting for an escort.

"Serves me right for opening my big mouth."

Chuckling, the blond rolled her eyes, "Come on what is the worst that could happen?"

"Something involving pitchforks I'm sure."

Laughing full out now, Tsunade had to wipe the tears away. Kurine just grew on her more every day, much like her idiotic cousin whose dogged persuasion sealed the fate of the reluctant former medic.

"Could you at least explain why I need an escort if your so called villagers are so tame? Oh that's right I'm not delivering to them. Noooo lets send the fox girl out to antagonize a bunch of lethally trained ninja. Oh be sure to watch out for the sharp pointy things they can be a dozy."

Resisting the urge to burst out laughing again she signed yet another pointless form ignoring the feeble protests.

'Pouty and belligerent. Oh yea those two must have been separated at birth.'

It would do the girl some good to mingle with some of the other shinobi, especially the eccentric one hand picked this morning just for their fox eared lady.

"Because Lady Silver it is customary for our village to provide a shinobi to protect and show our foreign dignitaries around. "

Cool, calculated, diplomatic responses she kept hearing only proved to piss Kurine off further.

'Crazy old bat wouldn't even let me wear a hat. Let's just tack target on my back and be done with it.'

Work harden hands toyed with the ever present hairsticks giving away the red heads growing anxiety. All joking aside if these people took it upon themselves to see her as a potential threat one little escort wasn't going to make much of a difference.

"Don't be so nervous, I wouldn't put you in a situation that would be dangerous and I've even given you one of Konaha's finest just in case anything unforeseen occurs. Ah right on time."

'unlike some people.'

Kurine nearly fell out of her chair, choking on her tea as she spotted the six feet of green lycra and blindingly white teeth. Rubbing her eyes with the free hand she couldn't believe her eyes. No it was true he was really wearing a green stretchy jumpsuit, horrific orange leg warmers that she was sure even her half wit cousin wouldn't touch, and on top of that had the most atrocious chili bowl hair cut even know to man.

'Is this my escort? What is that on his forehead? Oh my....it's his eyebrows!'

She wasn't judging it wasn't like she had room to, but seeing all that at once was a bit disconcerting at best.

"Hello Gai how is your team doing this morning?"

Definitely the right choice, the sanin had developed a deep soft spot for the Green Beast and his mini clone after all those long painful hours spent helping Lee recover from the crippling damage he had sustained during his fateful first chunin exams with Gaara. Grinning deeper then taijutsu master gushed. "Oh they are all blossoming beautifully, Nearly overflowing with their springs of youth."

She still couldn't understand half of what he said, even on a good day though.

"And who might this lovely young.......ummm nice ears."

Dropping said appendages into the voluptuous mass Kurine scowled over to her hysterical hostess.

"This is Lady Silver. She's the one I told you about in my letter this morning."

Tsunade was just enjoying this far more than she should. Her poor little charge looked like a scared rabbit as Gai leaned down to drop a gallant kiss on her hand.

"It's an honor to meet such a youthful Vixen as your self."

Snorting at the lousy pun, she couldn't help but warm just a little to the boisterous but amicable man.

"You too Gai-sensei."

No more than a flicker to the naked eye, she watched his dark eyes skim over her, pausing only nominally at her now visible tail before politely surfacing back to neutral.

'She's doing a decent job downplaying that tail.'

It was only the shock of red against the inky pants that even drew his attention in the first place.

"Well you've met each other and no blood was shed. Now get out of my face."

Still annoyed at the woman the red head yanked the satchel of invitations over her should before bowing exaggeratedly and stomping out as a clear ringing laugh followed close behind.

"Brat!"

Saluting Gai disappeared after his fuming lady knowing that if nothing else the day promised to be interesting. He just hoped that he would be more of a tour guide than an actual body guard. Having to come up against colleagues was not something he wanted to do, but would if absolutely necessary.

"She's worse than a child!"

The supposed Grand hokage had a screwed up sense of humor. Delivering invitations come on that witch knew what Kurine had been getting at when she offered help and this wasn't it!

'I'm gonna disappear with nothing but my kitsen to mourn me.'

Frustrated and nervous she had completely forgotten about the man who was supposed to be escorting her around today, which he made up for tenfold by scaring the life out of her. Gritting her teeth she tightened her grip on the bag, turning to swing it upside the infuriating man's head. Easily sidestepping the supposed attack Gai watched at equilibrium caught up with the girl sending her flying out into the street.

'Oh no not again.'

Looking up into those warm dark chocolate eyes her anger realized its error and receded, admitting defeat for now until it could be redirected at a busy body old lady.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for trying to hit you."

Righting her, he just smiled, "You couldn't have, but apology accepted"

Kurine wasn't even irked by the arrogant statement. Probably because she knew it was true. His moved at a speed that not even her sensitive eyes could spot, and had most likely been training from birth for his current occupation.

"So where to first Lady Silver?"

Taking the offered arm she sighed happily, "its Kurine and some lunch maybe?"

"Great you can come meet my team and give them their invitations."

"Wait how did you know they had invitations?"

Glancing over, surprised he hadn't noticed how tall she was before he winked, "It's a long story. I'll tell you on the way."


	6. Chapter 6

"So what do you think she'll be like?"

Huddle under a shady tree while Lee finished up one of his neurotic punishments for not being able to do a hundred laps around Konaha on his hands blindfolded or something to that effect Tenten gently cleaned and sharpened her kunai to a razors edge. In the final minutes of his meditation the soon to be Hyuga heir ignored the weapons mistress. She should know better than to expect an answer by now, though often chose to disregard that fact. Even Tenten would agree to that but trying to rile king of ice was just too tempting to resist.

'I'll break that shell if it kills me!'

True Neji was light years away from who he was during the first chunin exams but he was still harder to crack than the inch thick sheen of hair gel on their sensei's head. Opening his eyes slowly to allow their sensitive depths to adjust back to bright light, the disgruntled genius took a second to watch his partner and friend lovingly slip steel back into their specially made cases. Pondering how he was ever going to tell her the news that had been eating away at him for weeks now the Hyuga prodigy swallowed thickly. He was highly uncomfortable with the level of nerves that swam around with those thoughts and decided to rebury it for now.

'One crisis at a time.'

"There is no way to make an astute assessment with only Haruno's description to draw from."

Everyone with ears knew that girl was up there with her floral friend for village's biggest gossip; which had infuriated the Hokage's assistant as a constant stream of people flooded into the hospital all looking for the latest word on the new dignitary staying in Konaha. Finally locking down the hospital to emergency patients only, Shizune threatened anyone who attempted to bypass her with some menial self inflicted injury a long and painful recovery. Gai-sensei had been unusually quiet during morning practice and well, only giving the normal critiques and asking them to meet him for lunch at half past noon. Shifting focus from her glittering artillery Tenten collected the needed supplies buried at the bottom of her bag as the pounding grunts had stopped. Stumbling up to the waiting set of clean bandages Lee smiled a silent thank you to the quirky little brunette, pretending not to see the horrified look that had graced his bruised bleeding hands.

"Oh Lee you shouldn't push yourself so hard all the time. Your body can only take so much and you may end up doing more harm than good."

Barely flinching as he peeled the soaked sticky cloth away the lean green nin just continued to smile.

"No worried Tenten, I have learned my limits."

His near brush with death and the extended excruciating recovery had seen to that. Though he still pushed the limit, the memory of that fateful battle with Gaara had changed his perception permanently. Gently wrapping the snowy bandages around the cracked knuckles he mentally shook his head at the girl's impatience. She had been hyped all morning about seeing what the mysterious Lady Silver was all about.

"Gai- sensei will be waiting; most likely with his new assignment so we shouldn't dawdle."

Practically knocking lee over in the process the soon to be weapons mistress flew across the field, completely unconcerned if her teammates were following or not. They would catch up eventually.

Butterflies couldn't eve begin to describe the terror that was currently eating away at Kurine as she dutifully followed the giant green man to lunch. Whispers, stares, and the occasional rock weren't helping matters much ether but thankfully it hadn't escalated beyond that. She had no doubt that was due entirely to her escort.

'Maybe I should really insist that we skip lunch this time.'

Not that it would matter because the first three suggestions had been politely but firmly shot down. So here they were Gai bragging about the multitude of accomplishments his team had accumulated individually and collectively, while the fox-eared lady attempted to listen and tune out the vocal bile the small minded were spewing around them. What should have been the tantalizing smell of roasting meat repulsed her, especially considering the fact that the place was full to the brim and they were angled toward it. A nagging vision of her flesh grilling over those smoldering coals cropped up, panic trailing close behind.

'Noooo lets not go to some out of the way place. That would be far too convenient and I don't know less life threatening.'

Hearing the rapid breathing, not to mention releasing that her nails were now embedded about an inch into his arm Gai smiled, "You should relax your ears, that looks incredible uncomfortable."

Was he crazy? That was not about to happen. How could he even consider that even plausible? Gnawing off her arm to escape, possibly; Perking up the neon sign proclaiming her a half bred freak.....ummmm no. One after another people continually filed in all flashing the same bit of silver that signified their profession.

"Hurry up or we'll never get a table!"

An angry looking blond practically kicked a slumped lazy looking counterpart into the smoky burnt orange building. She knew that the place was always packed at lunch time. Plus it was a good bet that forehead and Tenten's teams would be in there if their sensei hadn't thought of some mid evil torture to serve as training. Ever observant the recent Jounin swirled around sensing the older man almost instantly.

"Hey who's that with Gai?"

As four sets of curious eyes swiveled around, Kurine gasped, air rushing from the rapidly closing lungs. A vision of being flayed and roasted on those hissing smoke grates kept running through her frantic mind. Trying to gently slip away she jerked only to find her arm trapped between Gai's own and his thick muscular side.

"Calm down. It will be fine."

He watched her freeze the dear in headlight look molding over her face as her vision was shifting between him and Asuma's team. His red headed charge was wheezing now, her pupils dilating as her oxygen deprived body started to compensate. Yanking harder out of his grip now Kurine slumped over gasping for breath, beads of sweat trickling down her trembling brow.

"Oh my god Choji go see if Sakura inside!"

Rushing over Ino moved to assess the girl her minute amount of medic training overriding the initial shock at her appearance.

"What happened, Gai sensei?"

Feeling her chakra spike threateningly Gai yanked the blond away just as the hanyou whirled around eyes flickering between two colors, and a growl smeared across her lips. Around her villagers were fleeing, their screams of terror and hatred egging on the girls natural reaction.

"Gai what are you..."

Ino's heart leaped at the fear there in those deep bottomless eyes. Turning to follow his gaze the yamanka heiress clutched her churning stomach as rivets of blood streamed out from under hands buried deep within the coppery mass. What was going on here?

"Ino what's wrong?"

Coming up short the pink haired medic took in the scene playing out in front of her. Chakra was swirling around the prone girl, so thick it was nearly visible, the sense of déjà vu causing fear to rush up the back of her throat leaving a bitter taste on the back of her tongue. This was far beyond her ability.

"I need you to come with me Sakura."

Feeling her nod dumbly under his touch Kakashi stepped forward scooping the girl into his arms, ignoring the knee jerk response she had to growl at him. Uncovered eye meeting nearly identical ones in his self proclaimed rival he shifted everyone's focus.

"We'll be at the training field."

Vision clearing as the hazy red swirl died down to a muddled fog of trees and the welcome familiar presence currently flying ten feet off the ground with her in his arms.

"Kakashi?"

Memories were fleeting and there was that loss of time and recollection that haunted her after an episode. It wasn't a wonder that people feared her. She feared her self, knowing that one day things would escalate and leave a trail of death and destruction of which Kurine would have no control. Maybe it would be better if she were dead.

"Would a fall from this height be lethal?"

"With your healing abilities not likely."

There it was permeating the air around them, the despair and hopelessness he had seen too many times flashing across the faces both blond and onyx, and the knowledge that yet again her was unable to do more than watch the tragedy play out till it's bitter end.

"Just keep still a while longer we are nearly there."

Too weak to actually break his grip and hopefully land on her neck, the hanyou lay still lulled into a restless unconsciousness. Eyes sliding shut her head went slack as the drained chakra network fought to repair its self. He had overloaded her system the instant he touched her. It worked to calm the raging blood but was only a stop gap measure, one which was becoming increasingly dangerous.

'If I keep shocking her system like this it could collapse completely.'

The frantic pulse of Naruto's chakra only seconds behind them was a far bigger issue at the moment. His own kyubi could push hers back to the surface, and in this the power would consume the red head. Close behind him was approximately a half a dozen more all curious and looking for some sort of answer. A million and a half theories had already surfaced about little lady silver, each more outrageous than the next but all equally as lethal to her chances to ever being accepted. Hopefully this group could be more open- minded and forgiving, if not, well he didn't really want to have to think about that. Kakashi's feet had barely touched solid ground when orange, green and a flock of chunin rained down from the sky all brought up short by his silent warning.

Flinching instinctively at the bombardment to her senses Kurine's eyes flew open as she tried to scurry away from the encroaching slew of weapon wielding observers. Fear, mortification and the need to protect herself warred deep inside as her hands inched back on the cool still slightly dewy ground. Praying to disappear beneath the stinging tears rolling down off her jaw, magnifying the tiny veins of the grass below in their tiny orbs she continued to crawl away hoping to escape to lick her wounds in peace.

"How is she?"

The deep rumbling tenor vibrated through her, and instantly melding itself into her psyche along side smoky tobacco that hung obscuring his face in it's fragrant cloud. Lacking hints of revulsion present in so many others the powerful mans concern had a nearly instantaneous calming effect at least enough to stop her from slinking back any further. As they inched closer all crowding around as if watching a side show at the circus Kurine felt her chest tighten once again. It was too much. Didn't they understand that? Scrambling to her feet the red head locked gazes with Kakashi, eyes pleading for understanding as she turned fleeing into the damp woodsy comfort only a hairsbreadth away.

"Kurine!" Kurine! Come back!"

Leaping after her Naruto was brought up short by a solid wall of black cotton.

"Leave her for now. She will be back."

The rest of the shinobi mosaic had lapsed into silence as they attempted to wrap some kind of explanatory though around the whirlwind of red hair and fox ears that had blown through in the last few minutes.

Sobbing brokenly Kurine whittled away at a stray branch as the frustration and hurt that had been building for years on end poured out spiraling onto the multicolored leaves causing them to glimmer in the fluctuating light. Twenty minutes out of the safety of the sea foam walls and painted cranes and she had melted down causing a spectacle of herself not once but twice and managed to not only completely embarrass but also ostracize the poor soul that had been unfortunately assigned to watch over her.

'What did he possible do to be the one to draw the short straw today?'

Unfortunately the smug snarls of her Uncle Ezra and horrid Jordan flashed up laughing at her and pointing just like they did whenever something happened accidental or not to her.

"Look at the sad little freak. This is what happens when you're blight on normality."

She would even put money on the fact that they were both hoping to hear about her demise within the next few weeks. It would mean that all assets and estate control would shift onto them and her cousin Carpathia. Catching snippets of conversation still floating in the breeze Kurine huddled further into her little nest. Was it too much for her to have hoped that the assorted collection of trained killers would have somewhere else to be? Chip boy had been mentioning lunch pretty regularly; maybe they would give into the desperate pleading and disappear back the way they came. Then it wouldn't be quite as cowardly and humiliating to slink with her tail between through the shadows back into her silk embossed haven.

"And here I thought ladies were supposed to be above such cowardly childish behavior."

Double taking she had to dig her claws into the bark to keep her self from tumbling the twenty or so feet between the thin branch and the hard moss covered floor below.

'How did I not notice him?'

Hands soft, feet dangling, the lazy brunette was the epitome of whimsical relaxation as his head lay back against the rough prop cocked slightly so that his vision strayed between an azure sky and the jewel like eyes blinking out from behind their camouflage. Kurine mentally shuddered at the restrained vigilance hidden beneath the dreamy surface of those russet eyes. They were far too observant for her taste, and spoke volumes at the ruse of his lethargy. This seemingly unobtrusive soul could prove to be problematic for her.

"You should come back now Lady Tsunade does need those invitations to be handed out a soon as possible."

Her irritation level was rising the longer she sat listening to the dismissive tone and obvious annoyance emanating from her unwelcome tree top companion. Who was he to be so suddenly exasperated with a situation he had been involved in for all of two or three minutes? Fighting the urge to knock the sucker off his lofty perch the riled red head leapt back relishing in the moment of abandon as the sky seemed to swirl around her in shades of emerald and indigo, before landing in the mossy bed beneath. Facing what lay ahead was far healthier for all involved. Particularly due to the fact that she had only been here less than a week and strangling someone would not be the most prudent way to prove she wasn't a threat.

Smirking Shikamaru scaled close behind amazed that his tactic actually worked. Feeling sorry for herself wasn't doing the girl any favors, so why no redirect that wasted energy.

'That one is going to be troublesome.'

Chuckling inwardly, the newly appointed jounin tried to wipe away the image of brazen blond that currently overlapped the vivacious vixen fleeing away from him. Oh they were in for quite a ride that was for sure.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kurine your back!"

Kakashi had to beat back the urge to physically remove his over eager genin from the still unsteady girl. Having her bolt again was not something he really wanted to have to deal with again. Mostly because it wouldn't be left up to the slacker this time to retrieve her.

Arms full of orange twittering kyubi the red head couldn't help but smile. The affection was overwhelming, comforting, and completely foreign. No one had ever really even cared about her enough to find any reaction to her presence or lack there of, and the only hugs or touches she received were far from welcome. Allowing a temporary reprieve from wave of a million different unspoken questions that threatened to singe there way into her mind; Kurine focused on the twang of the same earthy scent that permeated her own existence as it melded in with salt and a soft refreshing note which swept you away to a spring shower. Naruto was pure, clean, and innocent in a way that some people even at birth could never be.

'Damn these bigoted fools!'

A burst of potent energy crept up, sending chills down their spines as the eclectic teams watched hopelessly attracted to the girl even though they all felt the urge to turn away, to back down before the animosity bloomed into something more sinister. Hiding behind his usual brand of distraction, the silver Nin weighed what he would do if the pretty little half-breed proved to be more than just a handful. As much as the boy needed it, Naruto's breadth of attachment to the girl was troublesome. Should the situation explode his harebrained orphan would be caught in the crossfire again and this time Kakashi didn't know if a he would be able to retreat behind a goofy smile and bowl of ramen. Or worse that if he did that his sensei's son may never reemerge.

" Come on guys, can we got eat now. I'm starving."

Kurine felt an inescapable laugh bubble up washing away all the feral energy from her blood, immersing her in a nearly instantaneous since of calm. Tasting the air around her, she could tell that she wasn't the only one who seemed to be grateful for the interruption. There was still this since of healthy hesitation involving her but at least the bitter tang of fear and subtle spite had ebbed away.

" You should go eat. I wouldn't want to keep you."

As nice as she was Kurine's intentions were far from selfless. Physically and mentally drained all she really wanted to do was to slink back away into her, silk lined haven and fall into a deep sea of blissful nothingness. Though in all reality there was no way that was going to be possible, not with her set of lethally trained super assassins watching out for her every move. Tsunade wouldn't have set her out on her own with any less, no great leader would because even keen instinct could be fatally flawed at the best of times.

"Aren't you coming?"

Gritting her teeth against how quickly her own will power was subcoming to a pair of eyes so innocent and persuasive that they should be registered at weapons in her opinion the red head just slowly shook her head.

"Sorry kitsen, I'm on a tight schedule but you go ahead."

Watching the flush creep up his tri scared cheeks as her lips settled a kiss just below his headband; she smiled and waved as the florescent boy flounced off behind his refreshingly weary accomplices. Weary was right in a comfortable center for her. Too much on ether side of the spectrum was unnerving for various reasons mostly attributing to safety of others and herself.

"Ready?"

No but then again it mattered now just about as much as it always had. Taking the offered arm, Kurine smiled and scraped up as much faith as she could as her overtly optimistic escort led the way.

Silvery strands of light gave way to a subtle warmer glow, soft rustling of man and beast simmered ascending languidly as the village awoke to a rather unseasonably brisk day. Stretching, practically purring at the graze of bracing cold climbing up along the smooth bare skin leaving it tingling deliciously, emerald eyes watched the dawn bloom continually in awe of the immeasurable power that such beauty held below the surface. Today was her second try at handing out the multitude of invitations that her vexatious hostess. The woman could make a saint murderous at times.

" Your experience wasn't that horrific and I'm tired of watching you skulk around here, lurking in dark corners and hiding away from everyone but your loudmouthed cousin."

Tsunade had been less then pleased that her first escort had been so easily maneuvered into allowing Kurine peace to lick her wounds instead of tromping over to the jounin office to smile and pray that she not be assaulted. Stupidly Kurine had spoken that particular thought out loud and ended up dodging a half-empty sake bottle.

' Broad has a good arm.'

One by one the smells, scents, and sounds of the early morning rose up adding a warm depth to the crisp, earthy tang. Serenity had now long past and anytime now her new escort would be knocking on the door ready to fend off the rocks and rotten fruit. Letting her eyes drift closed the crimson vixen took in a long fortifying breath, sandalwood teasing her senses just long enough to send a jolt through her system.

" Nice perch."

Claws digging into the poor unfortunate limb, his mission for the day's eyes sparkled nearly identically to the dewy verdant foliage framing her. Sprinkled against the creamy backdrop her freckles glowed as heat rose to the surface flushing her skin.

"Damn all you sneaky ass ninja. How is it your civilian population doesn't just drop off daily from heart attacks!"

'Because they aren't nearly as fun to torment.'

Slipping back through the branches Kakashi smirked as Lady Silver attempted to right herself before dropping gracefully down beside him.

" Aren't you a bit over qualified to play baby sitter."

Tucking her arm into the fold of his Kurine bit back a gasp. His skin practically crackled with suppressed energy, which arced, racing through her veins, threatening to overload her senses and leave the black sheep smoldering in it's wake.

" You forget who my wards were."

Pulse still skittering off the charts she still couldn't help but smirk. Naruto had come a long way, yet it was widely apparent, even without three quarters of the village still recounting it, that he had needed near constant supervision. One had to be practically clairvoyant to keep one step ahead of his cloud of calamity. Even with her kitsen reacting to the energy, and a twinge of unease from her escort, strolling along with Kakashi was surprisingly soothing to very frazzled nerves. This huge dinner that Tsunade had been planning was the stuff of nightmares as far as she was concerned. Yes let's trap two people who barely have control over their personal demons into a tight confined space where they will be studied like lab rats. After that lets just to see if the general proximity will make one or both of them snap and not only completely destroy the party and whatever unfortunate souls and buildings that happen to be around but maybe even the village. Fun fun all around.

"I was supposed to tell you that you have been reassigned, the Hokage had given out the remaining invitations to a team of genin. She would still like you to at least meet some of the jounin actually here in village."

All the peace and tranquility that nature had bestowed quickly melted away, "Like genin and chunin weren't insidious enough."

Smirking behind his mask Kakashi dug for his last edition of visual porn as his students so diligently proclaimed it to be. Surprisingly Naruto hadn't picked up the habit himself with all of the years spent travelling with Jiraya. It was one thing that he was very proud of his student for. Even with that tiresome sexy jutsu, the blonde was still very courteous to the women around him. He never had to worry about him during away missions. The change was quite nice to completely honest, not have to drag teammates out of whorehouses of away from skirmishes with angry husbands was a blessing.

" Wow two minutes, must be a record for you."

Eyes glittering in the same slightly maniacal way, over her very prominent markings the silver nin had himself wondering how closely related the two kyubi hosts were, and if some of the demons personality traits actually bled into Naruto's more than anyone ever really considered.

Snorting over the rather sarcastic, questioning look Kurine slipped her arm out from his. The close contact was making her jittery and he partner in crime for the day didn't seem all that upset about the loss.

" Could I make a final request?"

Smearing into an instantaneous blur the less than eloquent words failed to amuse him as much as his jewel toned charge.

" Dramatic talent must run in the family."

" No actually is just rampantly contagious once within the gates."

Twin bowl topped string beans waved as best as they could while balanced on their hands and racing backwards around the barely visible practice field. Catching the glimmer strewn through the silver and emerald they both chuckled at the absurd confirmation. Ludicrous was practically standard for this village and apparently from what she heard any other consisting primarily of ninja.

" There is a decent book store on the way."


	8. Chapter 8

Kurine sank blissfully into the cool, soft blanket of grass; toes buried beneath silky sand which lingered along the frayed edge before disappearing into an endless blue as clear and still as glass. Being out in the lush fertile oasis which was the heart and soul of this playground for assassins of all stages helped her brush away all of the negativity that seem to swell, hovering around like a thick unyielding fog. She couldn't blame them though. Broken hearts, homes and spirits were the unfortunate inheritance left by her sire. So even in the hurt there lingered no bitterness towards those who turned away sneering at the physical reminder of so much loss, Kurine would never respect someone who trusted another blindly. Even her cousin was just a bit leery underneath the warm welcoming persona. Skin tingling from the crisp breeze which glided in off the water, the red head practically purred, enjoying the moment and letting the reality of it all just melt away. Early lessons had instilled the constant reminder that life was far to short to let any the little wonders in world pass her by. New books, great food, and some of the best company that anyone could ask for was about as perfect as things could get for a girl who had until recent memory existed as nothing more than a tolerable smear on humanity. Taking one last deep breath Lady silver allowed exhaustion to set in and finally overtake her into ebony oblivion.

Attempting to focus on anything else was futile, not when the red heads presence was so all consuming of his thoughts. It had already been a long day as so many of the villagers held varying degrees of animosity for the girl who looked so incredibly fragile, innocent and human lying there surrounded by dark green and buttery yellow, skin glowing luminously from the sun. Even the seemingly harmless sticks, that were buried in her tangled messy bun, weren't without their secrets. Which became vividly apparent at lunch when she set them down to fix flyaway strands of hair that had come loose and was curling around her face. He couldn't help but notice how solid and heavy the seemingly delicate hair sticks sounded against the counter. Or how their tiny lavender orchids came alive against the pale green background. They were obviously made by a master hand and were the only possessions Kurine had that gave even the slightest hint of her former life. Pulling the right side of his hiate down, kakashi leaned back into the warm welcoming verdent bed and allowed his mind to drift away from mystery and resposibilty into a world filled with azure, and cream.

" Where in the hell are they!"

Terrified genin scattered as quills and ink blots few across the room, gouging the deep cherry panels before shattering into a navy shower. Saying she was livid was an understatement, Tsunade was on the verge of scouring the village herself and finding the impertinent little snot that dared to be an hour late to an event, which had been planned for nearly 5 months! On top of that Hinata hyuuga was also missing. That was actually making her worry, because she was as predictable as time and was never late, pending imcapassitating illness or injury. Hell even Kurine and the laziest jounin on the planet had already arrived and dressed.

' ok so she literally drug him here in order to achieve that, but that's besides the point.'

Already two separate teams had been dispatched to find the pair. The situation couldn't be treated lightly at this point, especially with the number of foreign dignitaries that were present, and the growing threat against not only her idiotic blond but the newly appointed head of the Sand. Drawing in as much calm as possible the statuesque sanine turned at the faint hesitant tapping at the door.

" Lady Tsunade, they have been found and they wish to speak with you."

Balking at the formality, she was left speechless as Naruto walked in eyes burning above the deep etching of whiskers on his cheeks carrying the hyuuga heir.

"Help her."

Thankfully they hadn't actually been attacked, though sadly she would have almost preferred that to the current reality. Watching blood spill down from that accursed mark carved into that beautiful, delicate girl's forehead was not a sight that would leave her memory in any short amount of time. There wasn't a much Tsunade could do other than clean Hinata up and give her something for the pain. Even as that was happening though the lavender eyed chunin had begged Naruto to make sure her cousin was ok.

" It was horrible Father made him help brand me after he had tried to argue against it. I couldn't stand to hear his retching once it was done. He disappeared before I was able to."

One of the aids though had been eavesdropping and had seen the Future Anbu coming in about 20 minutes prior. Now once again alone in her office the weary woman sipped lukewarm tea while attempting to iron out the million and a half other wrinkles that never ceased to crop up last minute with gatherings such as these. It was all she could do to pray that nothing else went wrong, though the bitter chill on the back of her neck was very disheartening.

The deathly quiet of the elaborately decorated banquet room was making Naruto skin crawl. It was a vary precarious feeling too seeing as traces of the Kyubi chakra still buzzed around in his system just looking for a reason to flare up again. But seeing as Genma was now an unconscious heap on the floor just in front of the door leading into the main office no one dared attempt to cross the threshold even to assuage the curiosity that was hovering around the room.

" Iruka-sensei, What can be taking so long? It's not like Gaara is a real big talker or anything."

A smile clinging to his lips, Iruka just shrugged. " I'm not really sure. Could be any number of things. But we can't automatically assume any length of time is a bad sign. So you really shouldn't worry."

As soon as the words left his lips though he knew is adoptive son would ignore them. The girl ensconced in that room with some of the most powerful people outside if their own villiage was precious and completely irriplacible to him. If he were a different person there could be ample room for jealousy and enmity but Kurine was far too likable for him to disregard like that. Glancing around the table he contemplated the pairs aligned along the long table. Of course not one person here was surprised by how quickly Hinata had won over Naruto's heart once he had actually managed to see what had been right in front of him the entire time. They were a good balance for the others personality and were both very sensitive and intuitive to others in need. One of the most surprising at least to him was Sakura and Lee. Anyone with ears, sometimes even those long gone from this world, knew how much Gai's shadow adored the blush haired medic, but after Sasuke's blatant betrayal of the village and abandonment she had completely closed everyone off and had undergone extensive therapy to deal with the all consuming anger fueled grief. Seeing the bright star truly shine again was truly a relief for all who loved Sakura and they all owed a debt of gratitude to lee for being about to bring that about. And much to the hokage's delight said taijutsu master had foregone with the usual eye wrenching green jumpsuit and bright orange leg warmers for a far more traditional kimono set in a deep hunter green. There was no helping that hair though.

" Shino that tickles."

Another noteworthy example of a good yin and yang couple was Shino Abraume and Ino Yamanaka. Ino had always been a very bright girl but her penchant for being shallow and the constant competition for the Uchiha heir's affections had delayed the girl quite a bit from developing into the stunning kunochi she was now. Strong, steadfast, and calm he was just what the bubbly impulsive spirited young lady needed to keep her focused and her head out of the clouds. Unfortunately Iruka wasn't sure how thrilled Ibiki would be with this revelation. He had just recently sent out offers for his daughter's hand throughout both the wind and fire nations. Add to that the prejudice most people carried toward a clan who willingly cohabited with parasites and the happy couple was set to walk a very rocky road.

Gasps erupted over the room as the jutsu surrounding the door dropped suddenly and Jiraya burst through the door leaving a trail of blood in his wake.

" Everyone move!"

Drenched in blood the frantic sanin banished everyone to the far corners of the room while Kakashi helped detangle the mangled, nearly indistinguishable body from Jiraya's arms.

"Put him down here."

Hours of work and tedious preparation clattered to the floor as they were violently ripped from the table. Time was racing away and even as talented a medic as she was Tsunade doubted had time to save mutilated boy. Bruises and deep oozing lacerations obscured every inch of visible skin and by the state of his clothes even worse was yet to be seen.

" I need towels, a sheet and all the senban and kunai you can find!"

Frenzied rustles of feet blended into the deafening thrashing of her own heart as her able hands tore away the ragged filth that had once been cloth that clung to the places where the skin had been flayed open.

" Tsunade we need to hurry his pulse is fading."

Trembling uncontrollably Sakura wasn't sure how she was still on her feet except for the pressure on her left side that had yet to even register beyond the tuffs of spiky jet black hair that peeked through the layers of blood and grime. The same ones that had haunted moment after moment, day after day, of her existence for years.

"Sasuke……….Sasuke……..No, Sasuke Noo!"

Her heart was breaking as Sakura was sliding headfirst into a nervous breakdown but right now the dying boy who's life was spilling out, staining the tatama mats was priority.

" Lee! Get her out of here now!"

Sakura was pulling out of his grip her strength just too much for him to overpower even as he pleaded with her to go, to let the hokage work. Lee had accepted he was only a replacement for his beautiful cherry blossom's true love, but even still he could feel the entire would crumble around his feet as the woman tore at him eager to be released. Almost without notice the fury quieted and he looked up to see Neji there, forgiveness and concern shaded in the endless depths if his eyes.

Pulse after excruciating pulse flooded hot over her fingers bringing the soul surviving Uchiha closer to death.

" He's losing too much blood. I can't work fast enough to stem it."

Breathless the virtual mosaic dared not even blink, Until Kurine started forward toward the table stripping off layers as she went. Kakashi turned at the sudden influx of sounds was stunned at the flesh the red head revealed with each step.

" I can help, but you have to trust me. Please."

Time stopped for a blink of a second as Tsunade glanced up to the pleading and conviction there in the deep green eyes. It was a complete and utter risk but if there was a chance, even the smallest semblance of one that he could be saved she had to take it.

" How?"

Breaking away from the disbelief swimming in that dark mesmorizing gaze Kurine shook her head, " I can't explain it all right now and I can't guarantee it will work but you just have to trust me with this. I have to try."

Unnerving fear, and a million different questions ran through the hokage's mind in a second. There was still so much they didn't know about this girl. What if this were all a set up? What if she stood by while this seemingly lovely young woman meticulously murdered a ninja of her village? It was the instinctual trust echoed in both Jiraya's and Kakashi's eyes that tipped the scales though.

" What do you need?"

There were vast stores of herbs, tonics and various other supplies that could be accessed within seconds if she called for them.

"Only for everyone to not move, or draw attention to themselves in anyway while I do this."

Turning to the man now hovering protectively closer to his former student she reached up pulling out both of her beloved hair sticks.

" I need you to help me without question or argument."

Watching as he morphed into Anbu mode Kurine took that as agreement and moved up to the very edge of the table kneeling just beside his feet her knees sinking into a deep crimson pool. Hair now hovering around her shoulders like a soft fiery cloud at sunset she twisted the ends of the ivy pulling out a this razor sharp blade which glinted in the dim light, causing her stomach to roll at the reflected carnage. Even her uncle hadn't been this far-gone.

' I have to try.'

Drawing in deep breaths and exhaling a quick desperate prayer Kurine turned into the ebony gaze.

" I need you to slice open both of my hands as quickly and deeply as possible. And if anything goes wrong. ."

Choking on the last words she watched him nod in understanding. As steel glimmered across the milky palate leaving behind a bright crimson trail her world exploded into a violent red haze which billowed out into the room swirling out among the unfortunate souls which now lay trapped in the room. Each breath pulled in the intoxicating coppery scent, drawing Kurine further into the welcoming darkness. Laying her hands down over the clammy pallid chest the vixen sent one last desperate plea to the powers that before the yokai burst free.

Hysteria mounted as the room exploded in a shower of glass and cedar as a deafening inhuman shriek tore from the convulsing red head.

"Wake up, please just move or something."

Blonde weaved in and out between brightly colored bushels, plucking and replacing as they went. It had become a thrice weekly ritual which had slowly now become habit, and left him to his own morbid thoughts. Why? What had they done to deserve such unending torment. Three weeks now and not even a twinge, a flicker, something to reassure them that there was still a person lying behind the ghostly complexion and perpetual blipping in the background. All the medics said that everything seemed to have started healing properly and that there shouldn't be any permanent damage. Yet day after day there was this endless silence.

" It's been three weeks now. Sasuke should even be eating solid foods soon."

Which was a miracle in itself. For nearly a week the dark haired Uchiha had to be strapped to his bed as he swung between moments of convulsion and tearing at his skin, his screams ricocheting off the walls cut off only when blood burbled up and spewed out of him mouth. Tsunade poured through every possible medical book that she could find. Searching day in and day out for at the very least an explanation that seemed to not exist. Yet, as if someone had turned off a switch, exactly seven days to the mark everything stopped, feel into an eerie silence until he woke up the next morning in perfect health. Scrambling to do tests to confirm what they saw, the medics were baffled, more so they were amazed that there wasn't one scar on him anywhere. Sasuke's skin was as perfect as the day he was born. Setting down his latest addition to the floral menagerie in the miniscule amount of vacant space actually left in the room Naruto sighed and moved to inch his way on the edge of her bed. Biting back tears he brush speckles of bright yellow pollen off the now translucent skin. It was physically painful to watch bones protrude, dark circles around her eyes deepen and the once bright sunset hair dull a little more each passing day.

"Hey Usamaki, any change?"

Even slouched against the doorframe, Shikamaru still couldn't completely hide the anxiousness that permeated each of the rookie nine. Each of them had stopped by at least once to see what had happened. To see if the girl that had blown in out of no where would disappear just as quickly out of their lives.

" No, Sakura said that physically she is healing well but still no one knows why she won't wake up."

Nodding the resident genius lead the solemn procession of his friends that came one by one to say hello and to touch the red head in hopes that the contact would somehow get through; would somehow pull her back to consciousness. Even Sasuke had floated outside her room at night whenever the others had gone for the day. Saving himself for last Gai leaned down and smoothed a stray strand of hair from Kurine's porcelain skin.

" Hello again Lady Silver, Lee and I have brought you something so that you will be able to restore your wondrous power of youth in record time."

Even as the rancid smell of the famous Gai dumplings filled the air, not one person was able to actually make comment. They knew how next to Naruto, Gai and Lee were struggling with her silence the hardest. Being outcasts in a world of abnormality all three of them had connected with the half-breed girl in a way that was unexplainably profound. Kiba was having a bit of a time though as the combination of pollen, heat and discolored pastry burned through his extra sensitive nose. Skirting around what looked to be a extremely well behaved hive of bees, he flung open the windows desperate for fresh air.

' oh shit.'

The north wind pounded in the room ripping off petals as it went scattering them across the stuffed room, sending Tenten into a hysterical sneezing fit.

" Kiba…You Idiot!"

Being the one close enough to reach him first Sakura yanked him up by his furry collar and considered weather or not to throw dog boy out the window when the alarm sounded. Kurine's heart rate was off the charts and her blood pressure was rising rapidly behind it.

" Everyone out! Some get the hokage!"

Shoving people out of her way the rose haired medic threw back the bleached, scratchy sheets to find a bright rash blooming across the exposed limbs. She was having a severe allergic reaction, but to what? What was different? Tsunade burst into the room to her apprentice sobbing and mumbling to herself over a girl who was seconds away from convulsions.

" It's an allergic reaction. I just don't know to what."

Breathing a sigh of relief that Sakura was still in her right mind, the voluptuous Sanin racked her mind, needing at least a clue before administering a stabilizer. Glancing quickly around the room she caught sight of the sickly yellow haze that fluttered down to smear across the now viciously splattered skin.

" Sakura go get the cortisone. Everyone else get in here and chuck all these weeds out!"

She was allergic to the pollen and while Tsunade had a good idea that it was the giant sunflowers which now hovered a good 6 inches off of the bedside table which were the culprit she couldn't take any chances.

" Please be careful we could give them to Sasuke."

Glaring at the stricken former Uchiha groupie, Naruto just shoved past everyone and started to chuck vases out of the window starting with the bright yellow suns which splattered into a puddle of green, yellow and shards of bright blue glass.

" Damnit, Naruto those are a rare, exclusive breed of sunflowers I grew especially for Kurine."

" Oh yea I'm sure the teme would just love you ugly death flowers!"

Thankfully Sakura had returned promptly during the argument and the red head was starting to settle back into her previous state. Otherwise the overwrought woman would have tossed both of her two supposed elite ninja out the second story window along with the inane foliage.

" Both of you out! I don't want to see ether of your disrespectful faces around here until after I see you both at 6 am tomorrow morning at the main training field. Lets see if you can both learn something about maturity and priorities."

Watching the pair slink out the door, Tsunade rubbed the migraine which was viciously clawing away at her brain and was practically salivating for a good couple shots of sake. Damn what else could go wrong.

" What did we miss?"

Asuma smirked from the door way at the as the team Kurenai cleared the rest of the flowers out. They were going to distribute what wasn't splattered across the walkway out to the rest of the patients on other floors.

" Our little Jinchurikin here is allergic to pollen. So we are demolishing the forest."

Slipping to the vacant side of the steel bed, Kurenai brushed her hand softly against the one still cool and lifeless lying there in the folds of overly bleached cotton. She had only encountered the girl on rare occasions but was already indebted to her for taking care of hinata the night that her father brutally disowned her. Add to that she had been in the hall when both Lady Silver and Sasuke Uchiha were carted out on stretchers drenched in their blood. There were rumors going around the village those first critical days that nether one would survive. Needless to say even that thought wasn't as disquieting to the populace as it should have been. Not many thought that it was such a great loss. Leaving over to brush her lips against the clammy brow, Kurenai jerked at the jolt to her system.

' She's clawing to get out but something has trapped her beneath the surface.'

The light conversation around the dark haired beauty died away as she yanked back the sheets, her bright sherry eyes combed over the pale frail limbs searching for the seal.

" You sealed her didn't you?"

Not that it was a secret, but Tsunade was just shocked that Kurenai would ask that out of everything. It had been a hard choice and in the end she has ended up only placing a temporary seal to just dampen the affect that the nine tails blood had on her, even if it did slow her recovery significantly.

" It's why she's not waking up. She's different, She isn't a host Tsunade the kyubi chakra is actually her chakra."

Asuma was the first to catch the glazed look in the usual vibrant eyes. The girl had somehow reached out using his partner's abilities. For someone like her to have that ability, let only to be able to tap into it unconsciously was unsettling at best. Inching a hand up to warm his mother to be's cool neck the son of the third hokage watched the influence fade away as the clarity came back into Kurenai's eyes. Staring sightlessly at the bright flame framed by a snowy backdrop the voluptuous woman weighed the consequences. There was no real way to tell what would happen whenever the feral energy flooded back through her system. Yet any longer and she could slip into a deeper coma.

" Lady Tsunade, Sasuke Uchiha is attempting to leave the hospital yet again."

Nodding absently at the Medic in training, she knew that something would change tonight one way of the other. For now though the red head wasn't going anywhere and her problematic fugitive was going to be pinned to the bed until he realized that he wasn't going to be able to make it past the double doors with his chakra sealed.

' He's becoming even more of a pain in the ass than Naruto!'


End file.
